Un monde vert et argent
by kisilin
Summary: Drago est en septième année à Poudlard et est fatigué de faire semblant. La salle sur demande deviendra un refuge, son jardin secret. Un endroit pour être seul et tranquille, mais c'était sans compter l'apparition d'une certaine jeune fille!


**Disclaimer: L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas!**

**NdA : Bonjour! Cette O.S a été écrit dans le cadre du jeu photo-fic du fof, spécial St-Valentin. Pour plus de détail, voir mon profil! Cette fic a déjà publié sous un autre titre, mais je ne l'aimais pas et depuis l'o.s a subi quelques corrections! Sur ce, Bonne lecture!**

**Un monde vert et argent**

Drago Malefoy avançait sans aucune direction précise en tête. En tant que préfet en chef, il était censé " surveiller " les élèves, mais on ne pouvait dire qu'il était très efficace. Les yeux dans le vague, la tête en l'air, il ne remarquait même plus les élèves qui passaient devant lui. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais vraiment pris ce poste très au sérieux. Il n'avait accepté la proposition de Rogue que pour les avantages que cela apportait. Pour le prestige, pour le pouvoir, deux choses que sa famille ne possédait malheureusement plus.

Relevant un peu la tête, il remarqua avec un certain agacement qu'il était face à la tapisserie du septième étage. Il hésita un moment, puis passa trois fois devant le mur vide. La porte lui apparut comme elle l'avait fait des centaines de fois l'année précédente. Il entra et balaya rapidement la pièce du regard. Rien ne semblait avoir changé, les objets semblaient se trouver tous à leur place. Comme, si une bande de mangemorts destructeurs n'y avait jamais mis les pieds six mois auparavant. Comme si lui-même n'y avait pas passé un an. La Salle sur Demande n'avait gardé aucune trace des évènements qui avaient marqué sa vie... Et, il en était jaloux, jaloux d'une pièce, c'était ridicule! Il n'avait aucun contrôle sur ce sentiment! L'étrange et irrésistible envie de tout déplacer et tout casser monta en lui. Une colère immense l'envahit et la certitude que c'était cette pièce en était la cause.

Il leva sa baguette et murmura un sort d'expulsion.

Des chaises empilées les unes sur les autres bougèrent de quelques centimètres. Elles firent un grand fracas, mais la pièce ne semblait pas changer.

— Explusio! fit-il la voix étouffée de colère.

Cette fois-ci, une pile de meubles bougea de plusieurs mètres fracassant des objets sur son passage.

— Expulsio! ragea le jeune homme.

D'autres objets volèrent d'un bout à l'autre de la Salle sur Demande. Cela ne calma pas le sorcier. Il lui fallait faire plus de dégâts.

— Expulsio! cria-t-il.

La pièce fut dégagée de telle façon que l'armoire à disparaître, qui n'était auparavant pas visible aux yeux du sorcier, se trouva alors devant lui.

Il hurla un sortilège d'explosion.

De la poussière de bois dansa un moment dans les airs avant de retomber sur le sol. Drago, un peu apaisé, reprit son souffle en s'appuyant contre un mur. Il releva le regard et croisa son reflet.

— Tu fais honte à ton sang! Un Malefoy ne perd jamais contenance. Et par l'amour de Serpentard, arrange ton uniforme!

Le jeune homme se contenta de jeter un regard noir au miroir. Puis, il partit en réarrangea sa tenue et en grommelant contre cette pâle imitation magique qui ferait mieux de se taire.

oOo

La Salle sur Demande devint étrangement un refuge pour lui. Un endroit où, il pouvait cesser de faire semblant d'être le parfait petit sang pur qu'il était. Faire semblant d'être complètement ravis et fier du retour du Maître. Être le roi de l'école ne l'intéressait plus. De toute manière ce n'était plus la même chose; il ne pouvait pas s'en vanter auprès de Potter...

Dans cette pièce, il réfléchissait, essayait de comprendre comment sa famille avait pu tomber aussi bas. Il échafaudait des plans pour l'avenir, pour rétablir l'honneur de sa famille. Il pensait au Seigneur des Ténèbres, se demandait s'il avait vraiment choisi le bon camp pour ensuite, s'en persuader. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre? Penser autrement était trop déprimant. Et admettre une erreur, même mentalement, était humiliant. Parfois aussi, il se défoulait comme la première fois à coup de sort ou bien en hurlant sa frustration. Il va sans dire qu'il voulait être seul dans ces moments-là et donc n'avait mis personne au courant de l'endroit où il se rendait presque chaque soir.

Ainsi, fut-il particulièrement contrarié lorsqu'une sorcière entra derrière lui.

— Tu n'as rien à faire ici, sors où j'enlève des points à ta maison!

La jeune fille renifla et croisa les bras avec assurance.

— Comme, si môssieux le préfet en chef allait enlever des points à sa propre maison!

— Non, mais je peux te pourrir la vie, se ravisa Drago devant l'argument et l'évident blason vert et argent sur la robe de celle qui se trouvait devant lui.

— Tu ne connais même pas mon nom et je voudrais bien te voir essayer!

Malefoy toisa la jeune inconnue avec son plus bel air supérieur.

— Et qui est ma charmante harceleuse à la langue de vipère qui doute de mes capacités?

— Harceleuse? Le mot est fort, je ne faisais que passer dans le coin lorsque je t'ai vu entrer dans une pièce qui n'apparaissait pas auparavant. C'était en mon devoir d'élève de Poudlard de m'assurer que tu ne courrais aucun danger. Le château n'est pas toujours sûr, surtout la nuit.

— Et que pourrait faire une élève de cinquième année en cas de danger, Astoria Greengrass?

La jeune sorcière laissa échapper une expression de surprise et le préfet en chef se félicita de s'être rappelé de son nom. En effet, il se souvenait maintenant d'avoir vu la jeune femme avec Daphné et la ressemblance était trop flagrante pour ne pas avoir fait la connexion. Elles possédaient toutes les deux les mêmes cheveux bruns, ondulés pour l'une, raides pour l'autre, un nez semblable et des yeux verts quasi identiques. On ne pouvait pas ne pas remarquer qu'elles venaient de la même famille... De plus, il connaissait tous les noms des membres des familles de sangs purs et les Greengrass en faisaient évidemment partie.

— Alors, à cours d'excuse petite couleuvre ?

Astoria lui lança un regard noir en entendant le petit surnom ridicule qu'il lui avait trouvé.

— Maintenant, va-t'en! Avant que je demande à ta sœur d'écrire à tes parents pour leur dire que tu t'es mal comportée... Ce n'est pas bien tu sais, ne pas respecter le couvre-feu, ajouta le jeune homme d'un ton faussement réprobateur.

— Si tu fais ça, je raconte à Pansy que tu passes tes soirées au septième étage avec d'autres filles.

— Pansy, je m'en fous!

— Probablement, mais elle tient à toi et elle te suivra partout en t'assourdissant de reproches.

— Je lui jetterais un sort pour la faire taire, argumenta le sorcier.

La jeune Greengrass visiblement déterminée à rester se prépara à trouver un autre argument. Drago décida que l'obliger à le faire prendrait beaucoup trop d'énergie. Cela ne valait pas la peine et sa conversation l'amusait assez. Il reviendrait bien et cette fois, il serait seul.

— Alors, c'est ici? fit Astoria.

Le Serpentard la regarda, interrogateur.

— C'est ici que tu as fait entrer des mangemorts dans Poudlard?

— Qui t'a dit ça?

— C'est la rumeur qui court parmi les Serpentard... Alors c'est vrai?

— La curiosité pourrait bien tuer le fléreur!

— Tu évites de répondre à mes questions. Le Drago Malefoy que je connais, de réputation, se serait vanté d'avoir réussi un coup aussi brillant! Peut-être que les rumeurs sont fausses et que c'est réellement Crabbe qui l'a fait.

Il dut réprimer un petit sourire appréciatif, elle avait presque réussi à lui faire avouer.

— Ce n'est pas que notre conversation m'ennuie, quoique... Mais, j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de parler avec une cinquième année.

— Dis plutôt que tu fuis! Un Gryffondor te traiterait même de lâche!

Il se retourna, la regarda de haut en bas avec un petit air sourire moqueur et se retourna.

— Retourne dans la salle commune, car Serpentard ou non je te retire des points!

Elle croisa les bras en le jaugeant du regard. Puis, partie en prenant un air très digne.

Drago eut un petit rire et la suivit peu après.

oOo

Le Serpentard se rendait encore souvent dans la Salle sur Demande, mais désormais la moitié du temps la petite Astoria le suivait. Dans ces cas-là, il essayait de la menacer pour qu'elle s'en aille, mais finissait toujours par arrêter. Elle ne dérangeait plus, il trouvait même amusant qu'elle lui tienne tête. Il aimait bien parler avec elle, elle avait beaucoup de répartie et une vision particulière du monde qui les entourait.

— Pourquoi es-tu devenu mangemort?

Drago se retourna. Astoria venait d'entrer dans son refuge.

— Qui te dit que je suis mangemort.

— Toi, tu fais des sous-entendus assez clairs pour que tout le monde s'en rende compte.

— C'est ce que tout bon Serpentard ferait, déclara le jeune homme évasivement.

— Tout bon Serpentard? Je ne sais pas... Je trouve que pour quelqu'un se disant ambitieux jouer les larbins pour Tu-Sais-Qui éloigne du pouvoir, fit-elle tout bas.

Le préfet en chef réfléchit quelques instants à ces paroles.

— S'entourer de gens puissants aide à atteindre la grandeur, toute personne ambitieuse le sait.

— J'espère pour toi que Tu-Sais-Qui est le plus puissant.

Il l'espérait aussi.

— Et qui pourrait bien l'arrêter. Il a le contrôle du ministère. Tout de même pas Potter?

— Pourquoi pas? Il l'a déjà fait lorsqu'il était un bébé, pourquoi pas maintenant?

— Et il fait quoi maintenant notre courageux sauveur, il se cache, répondit Drago.

— Ou bien, il a un plan pour vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui...

— Potter suivre un plan? Aucune chance, cet idiot préfère foncer tête baissé.

— Tu as raison... Mais Tu-Sais-Qui me fait froid dans le dos et j'espérais...

Secrètement, il l'espérait aussi... Oui, il était d'accord avec l'idéologie. Les Moldus et enfants de Moldus n'avaient pas leurs places dans ce monde. Auparavant, il aurait été d'accord pour prendre n'importe quel moyen afin de se débarrasser des impurs. Maintenant, les souvenirs de tortures le hantaient. Il revoyait le professeur d'Etude des Moldus mourir sur leur table à manger. Des images du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'en prenant à sa famille envahissaient ses cauchemars. Il croyait toujours que pour laver l'honneur de sa famille, il avait fait le bon choix, mais parfois un léger doute s'installait en lui.

— J'ai peur, avoua la jeune fille.

Drago la regarda dans les yeux.

— Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur. Tu fais partie d'une des plus grandes familles de sangs purs.

— Peut-être, mais je n'aime pas ce que le monde est devenu... On dirait qu'il a perdu toutes ses couleurs. J'ai peur de ne pas être capable de le supporter plus longtemps.

Drago fit quelque chose de plutôt inhabituel pour lui, il la serra légèrement dans ses bras. Sa détresse le touchait.

— L'important, c'est que tu sois vivante... Pour le reste, c'est à toi de mettre de la couleur dans ta vie et ma vie est déjà plus colorée grâce à toi, fit Drago, gêné d'être aussi sentimental.

Astoria lui fit un joli sourire qui le rassura.

— Tu crois que je devrais m'inquiéter pour mes B.U.S.E?

Drago sourit moqueusement à ce changement de sujet peu subtile, mais répondit tout de même.

— Non, tu vas sûrement être brillante et faire honneur à ta famille.

Elle le remercia et se prépara gracieusement à partir. Elle déposa sur les lèvres d'un Drago étonné un léger baiser. Elle partit sans un mot.

Drago sourit. Il l'aimait bien, mais elle n'était vraiment pas faite pour être la femme d'un Malefoy, trop sensible. Il referma la porte de la Salle sur Demande qui une fois encore lui avait donné force et apaisement.


End file.
